


-brother

by Naie_Black



Series: The S stands for step [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Supersons, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naie_Black/pseuds/Naie_Black
Summary: Jon is a lucky boy and he knows it. He lives in a house with enough space to run (and more importantly fly) around, he's never known hunger, sickness, or pain, he is even one of the few kids in his class whose parents are still together. He is best friends with Robin! And he gets to be a superhero (in training but it counts)! And did he mention that his dad is Superman?One day, his luck runs out.One day, one of this things is no longer true





	1. Open up my eager eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I took whatever I pleased from canon and other media. I guess it's sorta supersons+smallville+new 52+rebirth+various animated canon

Jon is a lucky boy and he knows it. He lives in a house with enough space to run (and more importantly fly) around, he's never known hunger, sickness, or pain, he is even one of the few kids in his class whose parents are still together. He is best friends with Robin! And he gets to be a superhero (in training but it still counts)! And did he mention that his dad is Superman?

Still, Jon thought there was something that made some people luckier than him.

  
A sibling.

(Preferably a brother but he'll take what he can get.)

 

Jon has wanted a sibling forever. He has wanted a little sibling since he realized it was more fun to play catch with someone else instead of just himself (and his superspeed), he has wanted a brother since Nate told him how he had played videogames with his little brother for two days nonstop when they first got the new PlayStation, since he met Dick Grayson who seemed like a guy with all the answers and who would be willing to argue with Batman! Batman! for Damian! He wanted a sibling so bad, specially when he met the rest of Damian's enormous collection of brothers and sisters (were some of them his cousins?). They were all arguing with each other, and it's not that Jon wanted someone to argue with, but something about their actions, their casual touches and offhanded remarks made him yearn for a sibling.

So yes, it would be safe to asume that Jon would do anything (well not anything because he was learning that for him and his dad anything could be pretty literal), give anything for a little brother or sister.

 

He just never expected it to be this.

 

  
He looked at his father climbing down the stairs, he stopped at the bottom and looked at his mother. He wanted to say something, Jon willed him to say it. Whatever it was, somehow Jon felt like it could be the answer, like if he said something, things may right themselves.

 

He is not stupid.

He may only be 10 (almost 11) but even he knows that that's not how these things work.

 

He knows that his parents have talked. And talked. And talked. And talked again and again. And maybe even cried (and isn't that terrifying? hearing your dad cry? realizing that he is not invincible? It had been so unsettling that he had missed the screams. And then he had felt terrible for missing the screams because as much as the screams made him sad, they had nothing on what came after dad stormed out, his mom crying so quietly that even Jon had strained to hear her).

Still. As horrifying as the past months had been, he can't help but to wish they came back. Because even after his father stopped apologizing when he came back hours later (even when he stopped coming back altogether), even after his mother smoke at the porch when she thought Jon was asleep, he hadn't felt like this. Like he was all _wrong_ , like someone had tipped the world just a couple degrees to the left, like everything he had was suddenly gone.

 

Jon is not stupid.

He knows this is not the end of the world.

 

He hadn't wanted to talk about it at school but somehow every kid in his class seemed to know what was going on. "It is your face" Damian had declared "You are always smiling. Now you're not" Personally, Jon thought it had more to do with his mom telling the teacher Jon wasn't allowed to be picked up by anyone but her anymore (as if he hadn't been taking the bus all year, as if he couldn't fly himself home).

"Mean judge huh?" Quentin had said (what does that even _mean_?) "Don't worry they'll ease up after a few months."

Chris (forever the class' know-it-all) had tried to tell him how things would go "Your da will leave and stay somewhere but when he gets an apartment he might start visiting again" he shrugged "Maybe not, it depends if he has a girlfriend at the moment" (Jon had never had so much trouble controlling his strength and might have crushed his desk had Nate not intervened)

"Chris your parents are still together" Nate had said and rolled his eyes.

"But my aunt just got a divorce! She is living with us! And she is a 'total mess'" Chris then turned to Jon after shouting at Nate "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about, my mom has five sisters and she is the third one to get a divorce. It's not a big deal."

Annie had nodded at that and added "It's not so bad, you get two of everything. Two rooms, two T.V.s, even two Christmases." Jon could tell she was trying to cheer him up but what did she know, her parents had never even been married (how did he even know that? He couldn't remember).

The other- the other kids- the other div- the rest of  _them_ had taken Annie's comment as the first in all the list of reasons of why it was cool to be the kid of d-, of parents who-, of why it was cool to be a kid with parents like theirs.

But he remembered Jenny Smith's comment the most "It just happens" she had said in a quiet voice that now resonated in his head as his father swallowed his words and walked to the door.

_It just happens_

His father pauses with one hand on the knob. Jon's breath catches, he thinks his father knows he is using his x-ray vision even though he is supposed to be asleep (He's had an earlier and earlier bedtime lately) but he is wrong.

Instead "I know I've said it so many times already that it probably lost its meaning but for what it's worth, I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen" his father says. He appears to have gathered strength from his words and turns the knob to leave.

To his father's (and Jon's) surprise, she (breaking a 36 hrs silent treatment on him) snorts "Meant. After all those fights, that's the thing isn't it?" she says without malice (in a soft tone that Jon had forgotten could be directed at his father) "For all your powers and strength, for all that you can stop a meteorite with your bear hands, you still think some things are inevitable. You still believe in destiny, Smallville."

Jon is surprise by the old nickname, his mother does- didn't use it very often (mostly he thinks she did when she wanted to feel younger) and for some reason, instead of giving him hope (like so many respites from the fights had), it is that nickname that makes him realize how final things are.

Clark recovers quickly "Yeah, I guess I do" he whispers.

Jon watches as he stands there for a few moments unsure if there's anything more to say, anything more to hear. But Jon's mother has turned back to silently watching through the window into the front yard, so Clark just opens the door and steps through with no difficulty even though he is carrying three big boxes in one arm.

  
Jon is lucky and he knows it. He lives in a house with enough space to run and fly around, he's never known hunger, sickness, or physical pain. He is best friends with Robin. He is a superhero. His dad is Superman, his mom is a famous, multiple Pullitzer-winner reporter, and both of them love  _him_ and that is never going to change _no matter what_.

He watches as Clark puts the boxes inside the trunk of the sleek black car, it reminds Jon of the Batmobile. He watches as Clark climbs into the copilot seat and the car disappears almost as fast as the Batmobile would (Why is that? Nobody is chasing after them. Jon is pretty sure Clark had criticized his mom's driving a hundred times. Isn't that hypocritical?).

  
Jon is lucky. He is luckier than most.

He even has a brother.

 

 

 

His name is Kon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few more ideas but I'm not sure if I'll continue this 'verse, I just needed the release, but I hope you've enjoyed this AU!


	2. Keep your ear to the shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone had asked Conner a year ago what being Superman's kid was like, he is not sure what he would have said. He is sure it wouldn't have been nice.
> 
> One day, his luck turns around.
> 
> One day, he gets a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of stuff happened to this chapter. First, I had to rewrite it a bunch of times in my head and at least 3 actual times. Then, I lost all my notes on the backstory and the timeline which I decided was an opportunity to change some stuff and start from scratch (after pulling my hair out and wanting to cry). And finally in a last desperate attempt to save my notes I spent 3 hours changing passwords and accounts and somehow (I'm still not sure what changed in the 1000000 try) managed to do it. But I ended up not using most (if any) of it, and Kon ended up being more YJ than 80's SB which is the complete opposite from the first draft (maybe I'll make that into its own thing someday).
> 
> So to summarize, this chapter took a lot of effort and ended up being very, veeery different (but better I think) to what I had planned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In hindsight, Kon supposed that he should have realized that it would have been impossible to really predict how living with a billionaire would be like, more if said billionaire was a supervillain, and especially if he was your dad. He had thought it would involve a lot more spying for the JLA and a lot less being parented. Though, in his defense, he thought that for the most part it'd be like living with Tim's dad. 'Cause, let's be honest, Batman was one kid away from being a supervillain.

When Superman had first explained that he would be going to live with Lex Luthor, he hadn't really quite understood what he meant. Oh, he had heard the words. And just the revelation that he shared DNA with the man was a mindfuck all on its own, but the fact that the man wanted to claim him as his son? His heir? That, he hadn't quite understood. He had assumed it was some sort of plot to manipulate him, take control of his powers, blackmail the JLA or the team, mind control him, or whatever his villainous plan of the week was. He had thought the JLA was taking advantage of his greed to send in a mole. Why else would Superman separate him from his friends and make him live with a complete stranger? A freaking supervillain, no less!

He'd thought he was being entrusted with something important, he had thought he had been given a mission only he could complete, he had thought Superman could finally _see_  him.

Instead, he got kicked out of the mountain, the first place he had felt safe in.

Instead, he got sent far away from his friends, the only people he trusted.

Instead, he got a... well, instead he got a dad.

And he knows, he _knows_  how crazy it sounds but the truth, the absolute truth is that... Lex is a good dad.

It had been a very strange realization.

 

* * *

 

Because Conner may not have a lot of references or positive examples of what constitutes a good dad but he is pretty sure that making your kid happy, making time for your kid, and listening to what he what he has to say are on top of the list. And his dad does all of them, and then some.

 

* * *

 

And so, that's the reason why he decides that he'll do it. He knew he needed to, but he's learned that contrary to their name, needs are not vital. At least not all the time. At least not for kryptonians.

He has wanted to say it for a while, since the beginning? No, not since the beginning. Let's be honest, he was pretty pumped at the beginning. And while he is sure Tim would say that it was a perfectly normal response or that he had the right to be happy, Kon knows he should be better. Not because he holds himself to a higher standard, but because he is a two year old in the body of a sixteen year old kryptonian, because he wants to be more than that, he wants to learn, he wants to _grow_.

And look, Kon has has made some growing up this past year. He has learn to think in different ways, he has learned to push himself past his prejudices, he has started to learn to strategize himself instead of always relying on his bat for it. Kon has worked long and hard to be at peace with himself, to become the person he wants to be. And he thinks this is the next step, he thinks this is probably one of the most important steps.

 

  
Because he might be able to live with the secrets and the lies, and the guilt, the weight of what he's done. But he realized today that he has a duty. And paradoxically, duty is, in fact, vital to kryptonians.

All these months he has calmed himself with the same mantra, he has assuaged his guilt by repeating to himself that his dad has a right to be happy. That he himself has the right to be happy, to have a family. And, he is not proud of this but, he has reasoned that _they_  have had their turn to be happy and oblivious. Now it's his dad and himself's turn.

Both of them can play the part. They can pretend that they don't notice. They can pretend not to notice that his father spends the night more often that not. They can pretend he's got nowhere but an empty apartment to return to. They can pretend that all the calls that he ignores and the ones that he takes are all from work. They can pretend his father is never there at breakfast because he has to be at work very early. They can even pretend not to notice the way his father's right hand rubs at his left third finger when he is distracted, checking for something that isn't there. They can pretend to be oblivious. They're oblivious and happy, and happy to be oblivious.

In these past few months Kon has come to the realization that he shares a lot of traits with his dad. And that it is not a bad thing.

 

  
But Kon has a duty.

Because he's had a very sudden, very important realization.

He supposes it started before he noticed things were working out. He supposes even for him, it started before that. But he only stopped pretending when he noticed because even if he is guilty, he is not about to throw it all away.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes they would sit for hours, just talking over expensive whisky.

Sometimes they just cuddled and watched a movie in silence, the t.v. the only light source in the room.

Sometimes they played pool, they exchanged flirty looks and coy smiles.

Sometimes they exchanged whiskey for tea or hot chocolate.

And once, he saw them slow dancing in the kitchen, waiting for the milk to get hot enough. They swayed even though there was no music, Kon could just hear his father humming a tune in his dad's ear.

  
So Kon can pretend, he can forget, and he can swallow the guilt.

It's not until he realizes that his dad is not happy that it starts to choke him.

 

* * *

 

It starts small.

Once, they're watching a movie*. It's pretty funny one, and Kon is hooked from the very beginning. He is having a great time, and it's not until he is gasping with laughter at the ending that he notices something is off. He looks at his dads and they're not laughing. Which isn't rare by itself, they don't always enjoy the same things that Kon does. But it is a pretty great movie and now that he thinks about it, it's strange that they haven't said anything since it started.

It downs on him like a bucket of cold water.

For a moment, just for a small moment he forgot. He's become so good at playing his part that he forgot they're playing at all.

 

  
Kon's not naive, he might not have a lot of experience in relationships or complicated moral dilemas, but he's been living with his dad for a year now. He has gotten to know him like he suspects few people (if any) have. He knows what his dad is capable of, but he also knows that, for all his ambition, all his dad's ever really wanted is to leave his mark on the world. He also suspects his views have change at least a little since becoming his dad.

 

 

It's not the last time it happens.

Kon's not sure this is the next one, but it's the one he notices (how many more did he missed before? And in between?).

It's a hot day. Which for Kon and his Pa's SuperPhysiology is no problem, but his dad can definitely feel the heat. His parents are trying to teach him how to play pool. They're having a great time, both of them giving him different and sometimes contradicting tips, assuring him that they're better than the other. His dad is currently trying to do a demonstration of a fancy shot, his sleeves are already rolled and sweat is building in his forehead. This gives Kon an amazing idea.

-Hey why don't we go for ice cream?

-What flavor do you want? I can tell Charity to bring it up- To his dad's credit, he doesn't flarter. He aces the shot.

-No, let's go. We can sit at the park and you can complain about grass stains. I know how much you enjoy complaining.- Kon smirks, he turns to look at his Pa.

-Come on Pa, you can wear sunglasses and be Curt Kane or something.- That gets a laugh out of both his parents

-Sure, why not?- His Pa smiles at him.

His dad is not looking at them, he is walking to the kitchen.

-What flavor do you want Kon?- Kon's confused but before he can voice his confusion, his dad speaks again.

-Clark, you want vanilla right?- Kon looks at his Pa and feels something like dread building up in his stomach.

His Pa is looking at his dad questioningly but his dad holds his gaze with a completely blank face. Kon's not sure what going on but after an eternity, his Pa looks away.

-Yeah, vanilla is fine.

The teenager in Kon wants to get angry, he wants to know why their good time turned sour, he even wants to throw a little tantrum 'cause he wanted to go to the park and enjoy his ice cream under the fresh air. But he doesn't. He knows his Pa can't risk being photographed out and about with them. Because it takes a lot of preparation to go out incognito, because somebody might notice how similar Clark Kent and Conner Luthor are, because too many pictures of Clark Kent in the papers are a risk. But mainly because he is supposed to be in a league session at the Watchtower.

 

So he knows. Kon knows that for all that his dad pretends to be untouchable and unscrupulous, he is more than uncomfortable with their situation. In fact, Kon's pretty sure his dad is miserable.

Which is why Kon decided he is done playing Happy Families. His father can go back to her ( _them?_ Kon prefers not to think about it).

 

It's is not that Kon dislikes emotion, showing it or otherwise. It is not that he doesn't understand them. It is not even that he can feel the persistent fire of anger deep inside him. It is simply that he doesn't have the words. Or maybe it'd be more apt to say that he can't seem to find a way to string them together in such a way that some of them don't stay inside him.

But Kon firmly believes he has a duty to his dad, to be a good son, to help him see what he can't see, to give him the strength he might not find alone. Which is why he takes the words and he strings them together, he tries, and he fails, and then he tries again, again and again, until he is satisfied with his crooked creation.

 

* * *

 

 

His dad blinks and stares at him, he opens his mouth to say something but before he can protest or try to convince both of them otherwise, Kon repeats it to make sure it sinks in.

-You deserve more-Kon nods

-We deserve more-And he wants to make sure no word stays lodged inside so he keeps going.

-You don't have to just _settle_ , and you don't have to keep feeling guilty just because it's him. And you don't have to worry about me. We'll be alright.

 

* * *

 

In the morning he'll find out he has another duty. This one is smaller and brighter than his dad. This one doesn't share his dry humor and love for engines, but they share the same hair, the same nose, the same smile, and the shape of their eyes.

 

His name is Jon  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The movie they're watching is Crazy Stupid Love.
> 
>  
> 
> About the cheating in the tags, I guess worry not? The story is mainly about Kon&Jon's relationship as step-brothers, half-brothers, siblings, and how they navigate their new circumstances. If however, you are a clexian shipper (or Clark/Lois who enjoys drama) I'll probably write a prequel/parallel story, but it'll be a while.


End file.
